XIII Order
by SplitPersonalities
Summary: A poem on the Organization. If you want, skip to the bolded parts to look for your favorite member, they're in order from the Superior to the Key of Destiny.


_Hello, this is a poem I made at least 1 year ago...ish. I've posted it the first version of it on my DA, this is a revised version that I made since there were parts I didn't like much._

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

**XIII Order**

Wake up in a world that doesn't exist

The temptation to explore is too hard to resist

Shadows lurk the dark streets, searching for prey

Be sure to not be caught, if you do start to pray

--

The Order roams the streets with ease

The shadows listen and do what they please

They are but thirteen, each with their own strength

Yet in their own minds, their goals go through great length

--

**Number I, the Superior**

He looks upon humans as inferior

As the superior his goals take great time

He views all his choices as good, not a crime

**Number II, the Free-Shooter**

Don't mistake him for a burglar, he's no small looter

A _Sniper_ his partner, one of great rarity

He shoots from mid-air, a master of gravity

**Number III, the Whirlwind Lancer**

He talks a bit funny, you won't get straight answers

_Six lances_ he wields, with mastery like no other

The master of wind, helping to eliminate those who bother

**Number IV, the Chilly Academic**

His words are like poison, they spread like an epidemic

A _Shield_ his weapon, look out it's not nice

He is the one who is a master of ice

**Number V, the Silent Hero**

Just one look and you'll know he's not a zero

The _Tomahawk_ his soul, one there since his birth

How fitting for a child blessed by the earth

**Number VI, the Cloaked Schemer**

He can grant and break those that are dreamers

_Illusions_ his specialty, don't trust what you see

Gifts granted by darkness, he revels in glee

**Number VII, the Luna Diviner**

Make him mad and he'll be your executioner

A _Claymore_ reflecting his persona, unique in its own way

He draws power from the moon, madness making all pay

**Number VIII, Flurry of Dancing Flames**

An enigma like no other, always playing games

_Chakrams_ so intricate, he twirls them so

Fire his ally, they dance with smooth flow

**Number IX, the Melodious Nocturne**

He attempts to liven others while searching for what he yearns

Music his soul, the _Sitar_ his heart

A master of water, he'll finish what he starts

**Number X, the Gambler of Fate**

Don't challenge him at cards, many losses await

_Cards_ like a gambler, they follow him to and fro

He deals with time and luck, what a terrifying fellow

**Number XI, the Graceful Assassin**

Master of his own castle, he works with a passion

_Scythe_ like a reaper, doing his own work

Flowers that liven a terrible view, it's his quirk

**Number XII, the Savage Nymph**

She is anything, but like other pure nymphs

_Knives_ of many at her disposal, she uses them as darts

Queen of lightning and thunder, she strikes mind and hearts

**Number XIII, the Key of Destiny**

Though he's here, he's not very villainy

_Twin blades_ in his hands, he's a deadly little boy

You'll end up quite broken if you choose him to annoy

--

They are the Nobodies, they possess no hearts

Their feelings are non-existent, they don't believe in those parts

They act how they want, like feelings were true

They know it's not real, so they don't feel so blue

--

Their group was short-lived, it wasn't meant to last

Although they were strong, it's now in the past

Some meddlers came, each with their own goal

How troublesome for the Order, they came with a toll

--

A teacher with a grudge, attempting to stop them with all his might

A silver haired boy, searching to save his light

A king who's trying to help, hoping they'll fall

A boy who is sleeping, the center of it all

--

Many friends from around, they help if they can

Some can't leave their worlds it's a bit of a ban

They know they can't do much, but they don't fret

Their worlds need protecting, that's why they accept

--

The Order is dangerous, all feel a small fear

They'd stare at you blankly, before some start to sneer

All they really wish, is to find their missing half

It's so funny sometimes, that all they can do is laugh

* * *

_**AN:** First off, if there's any arguments about Zexion's section, like I said this was made at least 1 year ago-ish and so at that time his weapon wasn't revealed yet. Second, if there's any arguments about the other members...make your own poem then. If you've enjoyed this, my work is done. If you tolerated this, good for you. If you hated this, sorry and any flames will be deleted._


End file.
